It's Okay
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: The Hales are close friends with the Stilinski family. Derek and Stiles have grown up around each other. This is the story of how they got together.


**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing having to do with Teen Wolf other than my own fantasies, sadly.**

Derek Hale was born on an October night. A healthy, wailing baby boy was what he came out as.

He was the youngest of the Hales at that moment and he stayed that way for years. He was their pride and joy. Their little boy.

He was everything not only to his parents...but to his sister, to his aunts, to his uncles, to everyone. He was their boy. Their baby. Their lives.

Despite the fact that he was the quietest and the most serious. Despite the fact that he would only ever stare at people with wide eyes and do absolutely nothing. Despite all those things...Derek Hale was still perfect. At least to them.

Genim Stilinski was born on a sunny April Morning. He was giggling the first chance he got and it didn't take much to make him smile.

He was his parent's everything. He didn't have any brothers or sisters. He didn't have any aunts or uncles that visited him. He was alone when it came to extended family.

But that was okay.

It was okay because his parents knew the Hales.

It was okay because the love that lacked in his own family...was more than plentiful in the Hale family.

It was okay because despite the fact that he didn't have any siblings, Laura still treated him like a little brother.

It was okay because despite the fact that he didn't have any uncles, Peter still treated him like a nephew.

It was just okay.

And nothing could change that.

At least...that's what Stiles thought.

For as long as Derek or Stiles can remember, they have always been around each other.

Stiles was there when Derek was dropped off for his first day of preschool.

Derek walked Stiles to his class on his first day of kindergarten.

They always sat beside each other at the Hale Dinner table during Thanksgiving.

And the same went for Christmas morning at the Stilinski home.

There wasn't a day where they didn't see each other.

Their families were close.

Beyond close; they were practically blood.

However...Derek and Stiles were never actual friends...until Stiles entered the First Grade.

It happened during Recess before lunch.

Stiles had been on the swings with Scott McCall when Lydia had walked over and asked for a turn.

Stiles, having be taught to be nice to girls, had immediately hopped off and handed his swing over.

The gentlemanly gesture however didn't sit well with their class jerk.

Jackson Whitmore at the time had been taller than everyone in their grade. He was feared by everyone, including Stiles.

That being said, when the blonde began to laugh and make fun of Stiles, he stood there and took it. Too afraid to do anything but look at the sand with watery eyes.

Derek's class at that minute had just been released onto the playground.

The young boy had heard screams and hadn't wasted any time in stomping over to see what the commotion was about.

"You're such a wuss. You like her, don't you?"

Derek stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Stiles being picked on.

He'd never seen Stiles cry before. Yet there he was, staring at the sand with silent tears running down his face.

"Hey, leave him alone." When Jackson turned around to find someone taller than him, the blonde had shrunk away slightly in confusion.

However when he saw recognition in Stiles' eyes, Jackson went back to making fun.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business. Leave Stiles alone." Derek had muttered with a frown.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just leave."

"Derek-" Stiles had croaked out, only to hush up when Jackson turned to give him a murderous look.

"Go away." Jackson had ordered Derek before turning back to Stiles.

"I said leave him alone." Derek growled before pushing Jackson down into the sand.

That had resulted in Jackson tackling Derek down and...long story short, they were both dragged into the principals office after being split up.

Derek had gotten in trouble that day.

His mother had freaked out about him having to control his temper and his father had lectured him about containing himself.

He hadn't bothered to explain why the fight had started; he didn't want Stiles to get in trouble too.

That day they became friends because Derek stood up for Stiles...and because Stiles came over later that night with a plate of brownies just for Derek.

"Hey." the six year old had muttered as he poked his head through Derek's door.

The young boy had been sitting on his bed, listening to the noises down stairs.

"What?"

"I have something for you." Stiles at the time had shut the door and rushed over to sit next to him with a big plate piled high with jumbo brownies.

"What are those?"

"What do you mean? They're brownies."

That night, Stiles and Derek became friends.

Maybe it was because Stiles was the only one that was nice to him that day. Maybe it's because the brownies were amazing. Maybe it's because Stiles was grateful.

Whatever the reason...both of them were happy for it.

Stiles was six and Derek was almost nine when they became friends. They were close, closer than brothers even and their bond made their families closer as well. However...every friendship has its downfalls.

And their first happened when Derek turned twelve.

* * *

"Do you have to go? I'm spending the night." a ten year old Stiles asked from his spot on Derek's bed.

The fifth grader was pouting as he watched one of his best friends pack a duffle bag.

"Yes. Besides, you still have Laura." Derek mutters for the hundredth time as he shoves a T-shirt into the bag.

"Why? It's Friday; we're supposed to watch the Batman movies. And she's not the same."

"We can do it next week, Stiles."

"It won't be the same! You're ditching me."

"I'm not ditching! I'm just going to hang out with my other friends for once."

"You never have before. Why's today different?"

"Today I'm invited over to Caleb's to spend the night."

"Who's Caleb?" Stiles asks with wide eyes.

"A friend."

"I thought I was your friend."

"It's possible to have many friends, Stiles!" Derek growls angrily as he zips up the bag and slings it onto his shoulder.

"Derek, please!" Stiles begs before rushing over to grab onto the older boy's arm.

"Stiles let go!" Derek mutters as he walks down the stairs.

"If you go, I'm never talking to you again!" Stiles suddenly shouts with tear filled eyes once they reach the front door.

"Stiles?" Derek looks up to find Laura watching them from the stair case with wide eyes.

"Laura?" Derek pleads.

"Derek please?" Stiles begs once more.

Derek hears his father honk outside and before he can rethink his decision, he rushes out the door and to the truck.

"Come on, Stiles. We can bake some cookies." Laura had cooed as she tugged the ten year old away.

However, Stiles hadn't smiled again that night.

He had agreed to make the cookies, he had iced them and made small talk...but not once did he crack even a grin.

He went to sleep early and refused to sleep in Derek's room, instead begging Laura to allow him to bunk with her.

He woke up later than usual, and when he trudged downstairs he greeted everyone with a small smile...except for Derek.

When Stiles' mother came to pick him up, Stiles hugged Laura goodbye...however he didn't spare Derek a single glance.

The silent treatment went on for a whole week.

And within that week, Derek barely got looks from the younger boy.

Stiles made a point by spending all the time he could with Scott. He missed their Friday night to spend the night at Scott's and instead of riding home with Derek and his sister on Wednesdays, he chose to ride the bus.

It took seven days for Derek to finally crack.

"Stiles?" Derek had called when the Stilinskis came over for their weekly Saturday morning breakfast.

Stiles hadn't answered, which caused his mother to frown at him before gently smacking his hand.

"Stiles?" she had asked in a warning tone.

"What is it, Derek?" Stiles had asked with a big fake smile and a clipped tone.

"Are you still mad?"

"No." Stiles answered in the same exact way.

"Genim." Stiles' father had muttered with a frown.

"I'm not angry." the ten year old muttered darkly as he stabbed at his eggs.

"I'm sorry." Derek mumbled when the younger boy didn't address him again.

"That's great." Stiles responded sassily.

"Genim Stilinski!" his mother had gasped.

"It's his fault! He knew what would happen and he did it anyway! Why am I getting in trouble?!" Stiles had demanded before stomping off.

It was later that Stiles walked into his room without knocking before huffing and starting his monotone apology.

"You should be mad. I'm sorry." Derek had responded before standing.

"How was the sleep over?" Stiles asked with a curious glance.

"It sucked. Caleb got food poisoning and I tired to come home but mom said it'd be rude to leave in the middle of the night." Derek scoffed before laughing. "I'm sorry I ditched."

"I'm sorry I was mean."

"How were things here?"

"Boring. Burnt cookies and no movie." Stiles states with a laugh.

"Let's not miss another movie Friday ever again." Derek muttered.

Stiles had agreed with a nod however that promise to each other was broken within the year.

* * *

When Derek Turned thirteen, He and Stiles got into their first real fight.

It was bigger than a petty argument over what movie they'd watch. It was worse than jealousy...it was worse than simple frustration.

It was cruelty and that cruelty turned into an argument that exploded between the two friends in front of all of Derek's school buddies.

It happened at Derek's birthday party. Despite the fact that he had insisted on not having a party, his parents still made the plans and made the invitations.

They still woke him up and made him help set up.

They still made him wear 'fancy clothes'. and they still made him be nice to everyone they invited.

This year, there were a lot of his friends.

He felt comfortable, he felt normal and happy.

Until Stiles showed up and handed him a huge box with an even bigger grin.

"Happy birthday." the ten year old had cheered, causing Derek's friends to laugh.

"What a dork." someone had muttered.

"Thanks." Derek couldn't help but blush at the comments Stiles didn't seem to hear.

"Um...I'm gonna go say high to Laura." the ten year old had stated after glancing at his friends.

"Right."

After he had left, Derek was assaulted by rude comment after rude comment about Stiles.

They called him an idiot, a baby, a dork, and Derek allowed them to say it. Because he knew what would happen if he stood up for Stiles. They'd make fun of him too.

"He's such a loser. Don't you think, Derek?" one of the girls had snickered before placing a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Uh...yeah. The kid doesn't even know it." Derek had played along, only to feel his blood run cold when everyone froze and looked behind him with wide eyes.

"At least you're being honest, Derek." the small voice had mumbled behind him and when Derek turned to find glaring Stiles, he swore he felt his heart drop.

"Stiles I-"

"Whatever." the sheriff's son had growled before beginning to walk off.

"Stiles, come on. It was a joke!" and that was the worst thing Derek could have said.

Because Stiles turned and started screaming so loud that everyone stopped and turned to stare.

"A joke?! It wasn't funny! It was mean, Derek. You said you wouldn't change like Laura did! You lied! Just like before. I hate you!" Stiles had then stomped off with teary eyes, leaving Derek looking like the bad guy.

Derek had apologized for days. And Stiles wouldn't ever come over, he wouldn't ever answer his calls, and he wouldn't ever acknowledge Derek's presence.

It was during this time that Derek finally put the pieces together and found that Stiles could hold a serious grudge.

It was his statement that broke their close knit friendship.

Eventually Stiles started going back to the Hale house...but he never spoke to Derek or even greeted him.

And then...out of no where..._Stiles_ changed...rather than Derek.

* * *

Stiles was diagnosed with ADD later that year which didn't really shake anyone up too bad.

That however wasn't the big jolt in everyone's life.

One month after Stile's Eleventh birthday...his mother was diagnosed with Cancer.

Derek still remembers the toll _that_ had on the Stilinski family...and he still remembers the changes that happened to everyone. Especially Stiles.

Derek remembers suddenly seeing them a lot more frequently.

He remembers noticing that Stiles stopped talking all of a sudden and that he became clingy towards his mom.

He remembers Stiles starting to wear baggy clothes and most of all...he remembers Stiles' hair cut.

Derek remembers vividly coming home from school only to find Stiles sitting on the porch steps with his uncle buzzing away all of the eleven year old's hair.

He remembers demanding what was going on only have Stiles give him a tired glance before looking back down.

He remembers slinging his bag onto the floor before sitting beside Stiles and demanding that his uncle to the same to him.

And he remembers Stiles sighing and turning to look at him with a frown.

Derek remembers those months as if they were a movie.

He remembers Stiles slowly start to shrink and become depressed.

He remembers Stiles' eyes darken and his mood suddenly become forever angry.

Derek remembers it all.

The most vivid memory though...is the memory of the day Stiles' mother passed away.

He had been in his room doing history homework when he heard someone stomping up the stairs.

One second everything was calm and the next, Stiles was bursting through his door and tackling him back into the pillows.

He had buried his face into Derek's neck and had begun to sob violently.

Derek could only hug him close and let him cry.

Everyone had rushed into his room with wide eyes.

They'd all tried to pry Stiles off of him only to have him punch and kick and fight just so that he could cling to Derek.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek had asked, too confused to put the puzzle pieces together.

That question however...was all it took to finally _break_ Stiles.

He had screamed before sobbing to the point where coughs began to erupt from his throat and ragged breaths shook his tiny frame.

And all the while, Stiles was choking out words.

"She...she...'s...g-gone...Derek! She...dead."

Derek still remembers the months after that.

Stiles became reserved.

He didn't talk to anyone but Derek and even then, the little boy would speak softly and carefully.

"Stiles?" Derek had asked one night as they got ready to go to bed.

"What?" Stiles mumbled back after grabbing a pillow from Derek's bed.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I want to help you. You're not acting like yourself."

"Help me?" Stiles has asked with a glare.

"Yeah. I'm your friend. I want you to be okay."

"I'm fine Derek. I thought you knew that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you'd be the person not to ask questions. I thought I could come to you and just be normal."

"Stiles you're not acting normal."

"So I'm not talking all the time! That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me. You're not a shrink, Derek."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek had demanded with a glare of his own.

"It means that my stuff isn't any of your business. Leave me alone."

"What's your problem? I'm just trying to help!"

"You too?!" Stiles shouts before throwing a pillow at the older boy. "Why does everyone think I need help?! I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I know you're not crazy!"

"No! You're just like everyone else; you think there's something wrong with me!"

"Stiles, listen to me-"

"No!"

"stiles I'm serious-"

"I said-"

Derek had grabbed Stiles and hugged him at that time.

He didn't know what else to do, and he didn't want to argue with the younger boy.

Stiles had cried after that.

He then crawled into Derek's bed and just...spoke.

He talked about everything that was wrong and all his feelings.

He revealed to Derek about how he felt his dad blamed him because he was never around anymore.

He spoke about how he wished he were part of Derek's family so that everything could be okay.

He spoke about how he wanted his mom to come back and about how he'd do anything to see her again.

And after all his confessions...Stiles cried some more.

Derek watched him cry himself out and when Stiles finally fell asleep...Derek curled up and went to sleep as well.

The next few months were okay.

Stiles began to speak to Derek's family.

Even if he did only give one word responses...everyone was happy to at least hear his voice.

However...after a few months...things shifted again.

It was during Summer break when the Sheriff suddenly didn't drop Stiles off.

Derek had panicked and demanded to know where the younger boy was...only to hear that Stiles would be spending the summer with his friend from then on.

Derek remembers being furious.

He remembers demanding to speak with him so that he could tell Derek himself.

But...that never happened.

The days dragged on without Stiles and sure enough...Stiles never came back.

Later on in life, Derek would find out that it was because Stiles felt that there were too many memories of his mother at the Hale house...but at the time...Derek could only blame himself.

* * *

They didn't see each other for the rest of that summer.

And when School was let back in, it was as if Stiles Stilinski didn't even exist.

Derek didn't ever see him.

He never heard of him.

And before he knew it...eighth grade was over and he was entering his freshman year.

* * *

The next time they saw each other it was during Stiles' Freshman Orientation. Three years later.

Stiles at the time had been an eight grader.

Derek had volunteered to come in to the orientation as a representative for the welcome committee. He'd been on the Auditorium stage with all the other high school teens, waiting for everyone to take a seat when he heard an all too familiar voice.

The sixteen year old had snapped his head up and looked around the room in shock.

There were so many people crowding the room that it took Derek a while before he spotted a lanky figure making its way through the crowd.

Stiles.

He was average...and pale. And his hair was still buzzed short.

Derek recognized him immediately.

The kid was nothing special...but he caught Derek's attention anyway.

The little kid he remembered growing up with was...a teenager.

He still wore baggy clothes and he didn't ever stop fidgeting. He was seated with a tanned skinned boy and what seemed to be the boy's mother in the very front row.

Derek could only stare in shock.

There he was. His childhood best friend.

Stiles was joking around with the tanned boy and he laughing just like he used to...with Derek.

"Alright, Hale. Come on." Some one muttered.

Derek had looked up to find everyone staring at him with expectant looks.

"Good evening." he had stated in monotone before clearing his throat and snapping out of his entranced state.

Derek had managed to make it through the speaking part of the night...and when the tour groups began to form...he made sure to partner up with Stiles' tour guide.

"Great! I have some help!" the girl leading the group had cheered before turning and leading everyone away.

Derek had trailed behind the group the entire way and was pleased to find that Stiles did the same. The eighth grader spent the tour looking around the buildings in awe and quickly became completely distracted.

Derek waited until the group was walking out of the gym to grab Stiles' arm and drag him into the locker rooms.

"Hey! Get off of me-" the lanky teen had gasped as he flailed violently.

He managed to scuff Derek's jaw before he froze and looked up with wide eyes.

"Geez, you have an arm." Derek has hissed at the pain before huffing and looking at Stiles with a frown.

"Derek?" Stiles had asked in shock.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Derek mumbles awkwardly.

"Uh...yeah, I know. I didn't think that would be possible. Considering the fact that we live in small town Beacon Hills."

"You're...fourteen."

"Yeah. Just turned last month. You're sixteen."

"Yeah...it's been a while."

"No kidding. Last time I saw you, I was-"

"Eleven. I was thirteen."

"Three years. How did we manage that?" Stiles asks before running a hand over his short hair.

" I don't know. But it'd be fine if we could...stop."

"...Are you asking me to be your friend?"

"Did we ever _stop_ being friends?"

"Well I mean we didn't see each other for three years-"

"We didn't get in a fight. We never stopped being friends. At least not when you left."

"...Are you asking me or not, Derek?"

"...Why did you cut your hair?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to catch up to my tour group. I'll see you in august."

"Hey!" Derek hisses before following Stiles out.

"What?"

"What do you mean August? Friends talk to each other over the summer, right?"

"So you do want to be friends?" Stiles asks with a mocking smile.

"...Will you be my friend?" Derek grits out with an eye roll.

"Yes." Stiles chuckles.

Derek can't help but grin and chuckle along.

It'd been a while since he heard that.

"Your group should be heading back to the auditorium. Come on, I'll say we strayed off." Derek sighs before leading Stiles off.

"What a great friend you are!" Stiles teases, but follows none the less.

"That's right."

* * *

The next time they see each other, it's Stiles who keeps the memory closest.

It was the first day of summer vacation.

The future freshman had plans of sleeping in and doing nothing all summer. His plans however were foiled when a knock sounded through his home at eight AM.

Trudging down stairs and opening the door to reveal Derek Hale is still one of Stiles' fondest childhood memories.

"Get dressed." Derek had ordered with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles demands before inviting him in.

"Friends spend time together right?"

"What is it with you and friends?"

"...When you left...we weren't exactly the closet of people. You weren't really okay."

"It's okay to say it, Derek." Stiles chuckles awkwardly. "I was messed up."

"You weren't messed up." Derek argues as he's led into the kitchen.

"You're right. I was broken. Depressed. I was a mess." Stiles sighs before beginning to pull things out for his breakfast.

"You're too hard on yourself. What happened? After you left?"

"...things got better. Scott didn't know me. Not really. So he didn't ask questions...and he treated me like nothing was wrong. It helped. He's my best friend now."

"I'm glad that you're better."

"So am I. What are we doing today?"

"I don't know yet."

"You don't know?" Stiles asks with wide eyes.

"I'll think of something. Just get dressed."

"You've gotten really bossy."

"Go." Derek points towards the stair case.

"Alright, Alright." Stiles huffs as he leaves the kitchen.

When Stiles and Derek walked outside...Stiles threw a fit over the Camaro that was parked in his drive way.

"Your parents got you this?!" Stiles had demanded with wide eyes as he ran his fingers over the hood of the car.

"Get in, Stiles." Derek had sighed.

"Can I drive?"

"Not a chance." Derek had scoffed.

"Jerk." Stiles whined before hopping into the passenger side.

That day, they hadn't done much of anything.

They'd ridden through town, searching for something to do.

However in the end, they ended up at the Hale house.

Laura had freaked when she saw Stiles and Derek had fought their way into his room.

It was different.

The white walls he remembered had been painted blue. And Derek's old cartoon posters were gone, leaving the walls bare except for a single cork board that only had a few pictures and sticky notes.

"This place is so lonely." Stiles mumbles after Derek shuts the door.

"Everyone's at work."

"I meant your room." Stiles grins.

"My room is fine."

"There's nothing on the walls. You're so neat." Stiles comments as he looks around.

"I'm clean."

"And I'm not?"

"I didn't say that." Derek sighs as he lies on his bed.

"You implied it."

"You're putting words in my mouth." Derek chuckled.

"Whatever. What's this?" Stiles asks as he picks up a plastic packet from Derek's night stand.

"It's my Varsity Letter." Derek mutters before grabbing the packet and shoving it into a drawer.

"You're on a varsity team?" Stiles asks with a small grin.

"Baseball."

"Baseball? I can't believe that!" Stiles laughs.

"Why not?"

"No one goes to the Baseball games; they're always during Lacrosse games! Why would you even join?"

"It'd look good on a college application."

"Why didn't you just do Lacrosse? You'd get better chances."

"Because...I didn't. Besides, I'm good at Baseball."

"How come I didn't know that?"

"Because we haven't spoken to each other in three years?" Derek states with a shrug.

"Baseball. Weird."

"What about you? Are you doing anything?"

"Lacrosse."

"Yeah right!" Derek laughs.

"I'm serious! I'm making the team."

"As a freshman? Good luck."

"I've been practicing."

"Do you know how many guys try out? We only have _one_ team!"

"Thanks for the support, Derek."

"I'm just trying to be realistic. Why don't you try something else?"

"Because I want to play Lacrosse."

"The baseball team needs players-"

"I've never played."

"I could teach you."

"No. I'm doing Lacrosse."

The rest of their day was spent watching batman and superman movies while they caught up on each other's lives.

Eventually, Derek drove Stiles home. Which resulted in Derek finding out about the fact that Stiles was almost always at home alone.

"You definitely have to come over more, now." Derek had states as he walks Stiles up to his door.

"I have Scott, you know."

"Who?" Derek teases before smiling. "I know."

"You should meet him. He's my best friends after all."

"I don't know, Stiles-"

"I do."

"I'll see you around Stiles."

"You mean tomorrow?" Stiles asks with a smile.

"Maybe."

* * *

That summer, Stiles spent a lot of time with Derek.

In fact, it got to the point where Stiles was dragging both Scott and Derek around at the same time.

The best memory of that summer however, was the first time Derek snuck into his room.

It had been a Tuesday night.

Stiles' father was actually home for once and was asleep across the hall. That however, didn't really play a large role in the night's events.

Stiles had been close to dozing off when his window slid open slowly.

The teen had panicked and jumped up in bed...only to find Derek climbing in.

"What are you doing?" Stiles had demanded after Derek shut the window.

"I can't take it." Derek had growled back.

Stiles had been dressed in nothing but flannel pants at the time, which he paid no mind to.

Derek was in sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"How did you get here?"

"I parked the Camaro a few blocks away from here."

"You walked? At three in the morning?" Stiles demanded.

"It was either that or go through another night of torture."

"What are you talking about?"

"My family's here to visit. Everyone. That means a lot of crying babies, Stiles."

"So you came here?"

"Can I spend the night or not?"

Stiles had gaped at Derek for a few minutes before huffing and nodding.

"Alright fine. But you stay on your side of the bed."

"Okay, whatever. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah...come on."

When they laid down, They both rested on their sides and stared at each other.

"Your dad's car was in the drive way." Derek had whispered after a fee awkward seconds.

"Yeah...he's asleep."

"That's nice."

"Is Peter there?"

"Yeah. He's still single."

"I don't think he'll ever find someone who can keep up with him."

"Neither do I."

They talked for hours after that. Muffling their laughter with their pillows and not realizing the time until the sound of the shower across the hall turning on.

"You have to go. If my dad finds you, he'll freak out." Stiles has gasped as he stood up.

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything bad."

"You _snuck_ _out_ of your house to sleep here."

"...good point."

"I'll see you around. Now go."

"Hey Stiles?" Derek has asked as he swung one leg out of the window.

"What?" Stiles had chuckled nervously.

"Thanks..."

"...that's what friends are for."

"See you around."

* * *

The first time Stiles realizes he liked Derek as more than a friend...was during the last week of Summer.

Over the last two months, the Sheriff had rekindled his friendship with the Hales.

To celebrate who knows what...they had all driven to the beach.

The Hales had a beach house and had invited Stiles and his father to join them for their End-of-Summer trip.

Stiles had of course convinced his dad to say yes.

And so, there they were. Setting up umbrellas and grills at sunrise on the beach.

Stiles had been helping Laura with the last big umbrella when he caught sight of Derek.

He'd stripped off his black T-shirt and was waxing a surf board alongside Peter.

Stiles had frozen up and just...stared. At the time, he didn't know why; it was just Derek.

However as the day passed...Stiles began to piece his emotions together.

Derek had been teaching Stiles how to surf when the first wave of realization hit.

It was when Derek placed his hands on Stiles' waist to show him...something...when the younger teen blushed for a reason he'd never done before.

It was when Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders after sticking up for him when Laura began to tease him about how thin he was that Stiles felt the first stirring of emotions.

The one thing that pushed him over the edge though...happened during their bonfire at the end of the night.

Derek had finally put a shirt back on and his hair was a fluffy mess as he sat beside Stiles.

They were roasting marshmallows; making s'mores.

"Would it kill you to put the phone down?" Derek had muttered to his sister.

"Would it kill you to get a girlfriend? I'm pretty sure Stiles has had enough of you by now." Laura had retorted with an eye roll.

"Maybe I haven't found someone who holds my attention."

"You mean _catches_ your attention?"

"No."

"I feel sorry for the girl who ends up dating you."

"Why?" Stiles had asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, _why_?" Derek had demanded with a glare.

"You're so clingy, Derek. You haven't let go of Stiles all day. Or all summer for that matter."

"He's my friend."

"Maybe your friend wants some alone time."

That had sparked an argument between the siblings.

Stiles had watched the whole thing with interest.

The argument wasn't about either one of the siblings...it was about Stiles.

"I care about him! What's it matter to you!?"

" The poor kid hasn't even gotten to enjoy his summer!"

"You don't know that!"

"Why don't you ask him how _he _feels?!"

Derek had stormed off after that.

"He's such a little kid." Laura had sighed before returning to her phone.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Stiles had sighed before following the indents Derek had left in the sand.

He found him standing just out the waves' reach a few yards away.

Derek had been staring at the stars when Stiles came to stand beside him.

"Do you really want to get away from me?" Derek had asked quietly.

"...No." Stiles had chuckled. "You're the best..." he'd added awkwardly.

"What about Scott?"

"He's pretty awesome too."

Derek had laughed at that before pulling Stiles in for one of his quick and awkward hugs.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles had answered, grateful that the darkness covered up his blush.

"...you're the best." Derek had run a hand over Stiles' hair then. "Come on."

After that, Stiles was pulled back to the bonfire by the hand.

They walked slowly...and the few minutes it took for them to get back to Laura were enough to make Stiles fall for Derek. Hard.

* * *

The first time Derek felt something for Stiles was the first day back to school two weeks after their trip.

Stiles had showed up in a white T-shirt and clean blue jeans that actually fit him.

He hadn't gotten a hair cut like he said he would and had actually put some time into making the dark brown locks look nice.

Derek had seen him when he and Laura passed the Freshman line for schedules.

Stiles hadn't seen him; he was surrounded by other freshmen and was actually socializing. Something Derek still couldn't comprehend; he still had the idea that he was Stiles' only friend lodged in his mind.

"Stop staring!" Laura had hissed with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"God, Derek. If you like him then tell him."

"...what?"

"It's so obvious. Even Mom and Dad know. You like him."

"He's my best friend!"

Laura had left it at that...however Derek's mind wouldn't.

His entire morning was spent thinking about the freshman and wondering about what he felt.

It wasn't until lunch that Derek finally realized that yes...he did like Stiles.

Derek had managed to wave Stiles and Scott over to his lonesome table and while while Stiles walked over...Derek stared.

He stared at the not so lanky teen he'd grown up with and finally...finally made up his mind.

At some point over the summer...he'd fallen for Stiles without even realizing it. He'd fallen hard.

"Hey." Stiles had greeted before sitting across from him with a wide smile.

"Hey." Derek had answered before smiling slightly back.

* * *

That year, Stiles nor Scott made the lacrosse team.

And so, instead, they took to going to every single one of Derek's games. Whether is was home or away, they were always there.

Well...until mid season. Because then it was only Stiles who came.

But that was okay. Because Stiles along with Derek's entire family cheering him on was enough to make him happy even if they didn't win every game.

That year...Derek and Stiles...also became Derek _and_ Stiles.

It happened after one of Derek's games.

Stiles had met Derek at his car afterwards and Derek had come out with a big grin on his face because they'd just won.

"Congratulations." Stiles had chuckled after Derek pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Thanks. Where do you want to go?"

It had become their tradition to go out to eat after a winning game.

"Hm...how about the Diner?"

" Greasy burgers and curly fries?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You read my mind."

"I like the way you think."

Their dinner had gone smoothly, just like always.

And on the way back to Stiles' house, they did what they did every other night this happened; they played 20 questions and listened to some top 40 station that Derek's car could reach.

"What do you think your life will be like in 10 years?" Stiles asked as they pulled into his drive way.

"10 years...I'll be twenty seven." Derek sighs before placing his head on the seat's head rest. "I'll be done with college. And I'll be doing something far away. Where do you want to live when you get older?" Derek asks before turning his head to look at Stiles.

"...I don't know. Beacon Hills isn't too bad...but I don't think I want to stay here for the rest of my life." Stiles states after copying Derek's position. "Do you like anyone?"

"This is turning into a middle school game." Derek chuckles before blushing.

"You do!" Stiles states with wide eyes and a big smile.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!" Stiles states before the smile falls off his face. "Who is it?"

"It's no one, Stiles."

"That's a lie. Tell me. Come on, I won't tell anyone."

"Stiles seriously-"

"No. Come on tell me."

"...why do you want to know?"

"I have my reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"Oh my God! Just tell me!" at that moment, Stiles had leaned over to punch Derek playfully on the shoulder.

"..."

"Just...tell me what she's like."

"...he."

"...what?" Stiles had asked softly in utter shock.

"He's younger..."

"You...you're..."

"I don't know, Stiles. I just like _him_. He's funny and he's nice. He's...so idiotic sometimes but at the same time he can be the smartest person ever. He listens and he knows when there's something wrong. He's always there for me and...I've known him for a while. But he doesn't like me back. He's straight."

"How do you know?" Stiles asks, his voice cracking as he fight of tears.

"He...he has a crush on Lydia Martin." Derek mumbles before giving Stiles a pointed look.

"Oh..._oh_." Stiles states, his eyes suddenly going wide. "Are you kidding me?"

"Look, I know that you don't feel the same way-"

"You're such an idiot!" Stiles states as he unbuckles his seat belt.

"I know. Stiles I'm sorry I-"

"Are you crazy?" Stiles demands, cutting Derek off completely. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you liked me, you ass hole?!"

"...I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"...since school started."

"You ass." Stiles growls before punching Derek's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"...what?"

"You've let me crush on you for five months?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You suck." Stiles growls before getting out of the car and storming off.

"Stiles!" Derek follows and manages to grab Stiles before he can open the door. "What did you say."

"The beach. The trip."

"What about it?"

"I've liked you since then!"

After that...they both just stare at each other.

Derek is the one who makes the first move by pulling Stiles close.

Stiles however is the one who Kisses Derek first.

And it isn't...soft and romantic.

It isn't rough and hungry either.

It's sloppy; neither know exactly what to do. And its Stiles' first kiss.

And he knows that it isn't the best kiss ever...but it's from Derek. And that in its self makes it amazing.

"I should get inside." Stiles mumbles after they pull back.

"...I should probably get home."

"Yeah."

"...I'll see you..."

"Monday?"

"...Monday." Derek smiles slightly before leaning down to give Stiles another kiss.

This one is soft...and awkward.

Neither opens their mouths...it's just and touch of the lips.

And just like that, Derek is walking down the porch steps.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" The junior turns around almost too eagerly and that makes Stiles chuckle.

"What...does this make us?"

"...come over tomorrow. We can talk about it then."

"Pick me up at noon?"

"Sure." Derek grins.

And that was the start of a much closer relationship.

* * *

Their first real date...is awkward.

It shouldn't be, because technically they've gone out on _dozens_ of dates.

But this time is different.

It's different because they're both dressed nicer than usual.

It's different because Stiles is nervous and Derek is self cautious.

It's different because neither one of them can think of something to say.

"You look nice." Derek had stated after picking him up.

"Thanks." Stiles had responded and that was the only thing said after that.

"Derek?" Stiles asked after ordering their drinks and staring at the table for ten minutes.

"Yeah?"

"...I don't like this."

"what?"

"...I don't like this."

"What do you mean?" Derek had asked in shock.

"I hate this. I hate feeling awkward. I hate feeling nervous. Why do we have to be like this? Why are things different?" Stiles demanded with a frown.

"I...I don't know."

"...I want things to be normal."

"...normal?"

"Yeah. I want us to act like we always have just...more touchy feely."

"What do you mean?"

At that Stiles had huffed before reaching across the table and grabbing Derek's hand.

"I want you to act like a boyfriend. Not like an awkward tool."

"I don't act like a-"

"You haven't looked me in the eye all night. I want the cliché, cheesy, relationship. I want you to be yourself."

"...I want the same. You haven't spoken all night. That's not normal. I like it when you talk."

"...so we agree? No more awkward. Just normal." Stiles had stated with a squeeze of Derek's hand.

Derek returned the gesture before nodding.

"Agreed."

Derek stayed true to his word and eve gave Stiles the cheesy relationship he wanted.

After their date, Derek drove Stiles to the beach and they walked the dock until the very end where couples would always hang out.

They found a corner and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles in what Stiles later called the 'Titanic Way'. They watched the waves and mumbled softly to each other. for over an hour. And when they finally snapped out of their bubble, they found that they were all alone.

"Come on, we should get going." Stiles had stated before grabbing the junior's hand and pulling him back to his car.

Their cheesy date had continued when they reached Stiles' house.

Derek walked Stiles up to his front door and had kissed him goodbye before leaving.

Their first date was memorable for both.

But more so for Stiles.

* * *

When they told their families, they had been dating for a month.

Baseball season had ended, there was only a month left of school, and finals were starting.

They had both decided it was time to tell.

Especially since summer was coming.

They told the Hales first.

It was during a Friday night dinner.

They hadn't really planned anything...but apparently Derek had an idea.

He'd asked Stiles to pass the mashed potatoes and when he had...the freshman was thanked with a quick peck on the lips.

Every one froze after that, including Stiles.

Derek however had continued eating as if everything were normal.

"I knew it!" Laura had suddenly screamed before clapping and sighing. "I knew something was up between you two!"

"It's about time." Mr. Hale was grinned.

"What?" Stiles had demanded, still in shock at what Derek had done.

"Sweetie, it was obvious for some time. It was just a matter of time before you two realized it." Mrs. Hale had chuckles before running a hand over Stiles' hair gently.

"You...expected this?" Derek had frowned at his family.

"Well duh. You only made puppy eyes at him for a few _years_." Peter had sighed.

"Your family is...amazing." Stiles had chuckled before returning to his meal.

The Hales took it well.

They accepted Stiles with open arms and Laura even demanded that they kiss again just to make things official.

Stiles had pointed out the fact that they were already official and had been for a month.

Derek had only grinned before turning Stiles to kiss him gently.

The Hales took in stride.

The next day, they agreed to tell the Sheriff.

Stiles had convinced his father to get off work early for dinner, and had made sure to make all of his favorites for the special event.

"Alright, what did you two do?" the sheriff had demanded with crossed arms when he walked in to find his son and Derek setting the table.

"What do you mean?" Stiles had asked innocently.

"You never let me have steak unless you did something."

"...we didn't do anything." Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles-"

"Can we eat first?"

They did.

Their meal was fine, and they were actually having a nice time...until it was over.

"Alright, we ate. Now, what did you do?"

"...Dad..."

"Sheriff, I'm dating your son." Derek stated seriously.

Stiles gaped before hitting Derek's shoulder with a glare.

"I told you not to do that!"

"You weren't going to tell him!"

"I was!"

"Ah-hem." both teens turn to find a grinning sheriff staring at them. "Are you done?"

"Yes." they both mumble.

"I expect you to treat my son with respect. Do you understand that, Hale?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You're okay with this?" Stiles had demanded with wide eyes.

"Of course I am." the sheriff chuckled. "It's not really a surprise, Stiles."

"Why does everyone say that?!"

* * *

Their summer was spent as if they were in some cheesy romance movie that year.

Derek treated Stiles like royalty, and Stiles gave Derek as much attention as he could.

That Summer, not only did _Stiles_ get a boyfriend...but Scott also began his love life.

Allison was really nice, and she even got along with Derek.

The summer was amazing.

At least...until its mid point.

It happened during dinner one night.

The Sheriff had invited the McCalls over for dinner, which at the time hadn't seemed all too weird.

They'd had these types of meals all through Scott and Stiles' middle school years.

However, it didn't take long for things to become awkward.

"Boys...there's something we need to tell you." Ms. McCall had sighed after a few minutes.

"Oh god. Mom, not the sex talk again? Please-"

"No, Scott."

"We both need to talk to the two of you." the Sheriff had stated with a serious voice.

"Is everything...alright?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Yeah...there's just...things we need to tell you." Ms. McCall said before nodding. "John?"

"...Scott...Stiles...Melissa and I are...together."

Stiles and Scott had frozen at that statement.

Stiles was the first to snap out of the shock. He stood up and frowned at his father.

"What?"

"Stiles, It's time to move on-"

"Move on?! You say it as if nothing's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong with being happy-"

"You promised no one would take mom's place-"

"She isn't taking your mother's place, Stiles."

"It sure seems that way."

"Stiles-"

"No. I didn't realize you weren't a man of your word."

Stiles had stormed out of the house then.

He had pulled out his phone and dialed Derek's number angrily as he walked away form his house.

Derek, of course, had picked Stiles up without question. And had only demanded what happened when Stiles broke down into tears half way to the Hale house.

"He's forgetting mom." Stiles had whispered after Derek pulled over and hugged Stiles close.

"He...he's not, Stiles."

"He promised me, Derek. He said no one would take mom's place!"

"Melissa isn't taking your mom's place. She makes your dad happy, right?"

"I don't know! I didn't even know they were like this!"

"At least they told you. Right?"

"I want things to be normal. I want mom back. I want her and your mom to be best friends again. I want my dad to be around. I want things to be okay."

"Things will be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"...things always turn out okay in the end. Melissa and your dad are happy with each other, just like you and me. I think it's only fair that if you move on, your dad should too."

"...why do you always have to be right?" Stiles huffs before sniffling.

"Because I'm older."

"Shut up." Stiles chuckles.

"Things are going to be okay. I promise."

Things were indeed okay. Stiles' dad started working at normal hours again, and Stiles rekindled his and Scott's friendship to the point where is was stronger than it had ever been.

He and Derek got closer as well.

And when school started back up again, Stiles was happier than he had been in years.

At some point during the summer, the McCalls had practically moved in and Melissa was like a mother figure to both him and Scott.

The first day back, Melissa was there to wake him up and cook him breakfast. She was there to bid him goodbye when Derek pulled up to his driveway and...things were perfect.

The first day back also, however, was _horrible_.

* * *

Derek and Stiles hadn't necessarily made their relationship a secret, but it also wasn't something either one of them flaunted in public.

They both preferred to show their emotions in private.

And so when they walked into school only to be attacked...they were both hit very hard.

Stiles spent the day being harassed and picked on my his classmates.

He'd been called every name possible by lunch time and he'd heard every insult in the book.

He'd heard the rumors, the stories, and every other piece of gossip circling the school.

Some said that Derek was using him because he wanted the Sheriff's attention.

Others said Stiles put out easy and that's why Derek was so attached to him.

Stiles had heard a rumor that stated he was putting out to the entire baseball team and that Derek was his 'keeper' of sorts.

He'd heard other stories...but hadn't dared speak up in fears of making things worse.

Derek had heard other things.

He'd heard people say Stiles was using him for popularity.

Others said Stiles was only in it because Derek was good looking.

Another rumor spread around the story that Stiles was only in their relationship for the sex.

Both boys knew each and every rumor was false...however that knowledge didn't help with the pain that came with hearing the horrible tales.

At lunch, they sat together in a corner.

Stiles sat down across from Derek with a tired sigh before burying his face in his hands.

And Derek picks at his food while staring at the Sophomore.

"You okay?" Derek asks softly.

"Please tell me you don't believe them." Stiles pleads after looking up at his boyfriend with teary eyes.

"That you're with me for the sex? In case you forgot Stiles, we haven't gone that far."

"...not just that. The popularity, the good looks, and putting out! It's all not true!"

"I know, Stiles."

"I hate this." Stiles whimpers.

"...don't let it get to you."

"Why us?"

"We're different."

"How? We're just teenagers!"

"They don't care." Derek mumbles before reaching over and grabbing the younger boy's hand gently. "We shouldn't either."

"...Derek?"

"Hm?"

Stiles kisses Derek gently before pulling back and sighing.

"Thanks."

"...no problem. I'm driving you home after school right?"

"Right." Stiles chuckles.

"How has your first day been?"

"Besides the rumors? Pretty great. I have all the classes I want."

"That's good."

"How about you? Mr. Senior."

"...I can't believe I'm actually a senior."

"You'll be graduation soon."

"Yeah..."

The rest of that day was just like the beginning.

The only thing that kept both of them going...was the fact that at the end, they'd get to see each other and just forget the rumors.

* * *

The rumors and nasty looks didn't last for very long.

In fact, by the time September rolled around, everything was pretty much back to normal.

Well...almost everything.

Melissa and Stiles' father had started getting really close.

So close, that the McCalls had _actually_ moved in.

So close that it was practically like they were an actual family.

August rolled through slowly as everyone got used to living with each other and September was spent the same.

However October...was hectic.

It was hectic because Scott and Allison got really serious and Stiles found out they were doing more than just holding hands.

It was hectic because he and Derek were starting to take risks as well.

It was hectic because Stiles' father was getting lovey with Melissa.

It was Hectic because...everything was changing.

During weekends, Derek had started sneaking in through Stiles' window and staying the nights.

It had become a habit at some point and it was now to the point where Stiles _waited_ for Derek so that he could sleep.

Derek would always crawl into bed and hug Stiles close before kissing his cheek or his neck.

Stiles in return would snuggle close and they'd both drift off into sleep.

They had yet to be caught...and they didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

The way Stiles saw it was, they weren't doing anything wrong...so why would it be bad?

For a while, Derek was Stiles' only source of comfort.

Derek knew this, and he made sure to always be there for his boyfriend.

However...when December rolled around...Stiles' life became too much for Derek to handle alone.

It happened on Christmas Eve.

Scott and Stiles had been watching T.V when they heard something break in the kitchen.

They'd both rushed over only to find the sheriff on his knees...holding a ring.

Stiles had freaked out.

He had frozen in place...before walking up to his room and screaming into his pillow for a good five minutes.

Derek didn't find out until the next day, when he came over only to find out from Scott that Stiles hadn't left his room at all.

Derek had managed to pick the lock...and walked in to find Stiles curled up in bed, staring out into space.

"Stiles?" he'd called softly as he crawled into bed with the younger boy.

"Go away."

"It's me."

"Go away."

"I have something for you."

"Go away."

"Stiles?" Derek, at the point, had pulled Stiles close and nuzzled his neck.

"Derek...seriously."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"...things are changing. They're changing too fast."

"What happened?"

"He asked her to marry him."

"That's...good...right?"

Stiles shook his head at that before turning to face the older male.

"When can we just leave all of this?"

"...slow down."

"I want to get out of this place, Derek."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. You're the only one who makes me happy anymore. I don't want them here! I love Scott...but as a friend, not even as a brother! I can't handle this!"

"Things will get better."

"No they won't! Nothing will get better! Things will just keep changing!"

"Stiles...you're Fifteen. Slow down. Live you life. Stop worrying about all of this and just try to be happy. Because soon...this won't be around anymore."

"You sound like some old grandma."

"I'm serious. Come on, I have something for you." Derek had sighed before sitting up.

"What?"

"It's in my car."

"All the way down there?" Stiles had whined with a small smile.

"Come on." Derek chuckled.

They'd snuck out the door quietly, into the cold air, only to climb into Derek's back seat and snuggle close.

"What is this?" Stiles had wondered after Derek gave him a black wrapped box.

"Open it."

He'd ripped at the paper eagerly...and had only stared at the velvet box that was left.

"Derek?"

"Open it." the older teen sighs.

Stiles does at told and slowly lifts the lid.

Derek watches his boyfriend stare at its contents with wide eyes.

"What is this?"

"It's a bracelet." Derek states before Stiles lifts the chain linked bracelet.

"I know _that_."

"I have one too." Derek explains before pushing the sleeve of his hoodie up to reveal a matching bracelet.

"What is this?" Stiles asks as he fingers a long solid piece of silver.

"Check the inside."

"Hale?" Stiles asks with a small frown.

"Mine says Stilinski."

"...you're sappy." Stiles grins before leaning over to kiss the older boy.

"Whatever."

"I have a present for you."

"Is it sappy?"

"No. It's very manly." Stiles chuckles before opening the car door and climbing out. "Come on."

"All the way over there?" Derek teases as he follows the brunette back inside.

"Come on." Stiles rolls his eyes as he bends to grab a box from under the tree in the living room.

"It's pink." Derek states when he's handed a hot pink box.

"Yeah. Your favorite color right?"

"Very funny." Derek mutters before ripping at the paper.

"You're gonna love it." Stiles smiles slightly.

"...clothes?" Derek asks when he reveals a store's gift box.

"Just open it."

Derek complies and lifts the top to reveal tissue paper.

"Stiles?"

"Keep going."

"..." Derek sighs and lift the paper before chuckling. "Is this what I think it is?"

"You said you wanted one."

"Yeah, when we were kids." Derek chuckles as he lifts the leather jacket form the box.

"Well I saw it, and I thought you'd like it."

"...I love it Stiles." Derek grins.

"Put it on." Stiles demands before tugging at his boyfriend's grey hoodie.

"Why? It isn't cold in here."

"Derek." Stiles growls with a glare.

"...okay."

When Derek finally shrugs on the jacket, Stiles grins widely and rewards him with a kiss.

"It looks amazing."

"...you like this, don't you?" Derek demands with a raised eyebrow.

"Very, very much."

"Figures."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Boys?" they both turn to find Melissa standing at the door way with a worried frown. "Derek, will you be staying for Lunch?"

"...um-"

"Yes." Stiles answers as he tugs his boyfriend close by his collar.

"Great." Melissa smiles slightly before looking over at Stiles for a brief moment and rushing off.

"You can't just...not patch things up." Derek sighs softly.

"...things will get better." Stiles grits out.

"Not if you don't try."

"Can we not?"

"Not now. But sooner or later we'll have to talk about this."

"I choose later." Stiles dead pans before walking into the kitchen.

December only got worse from there.

So bad that it got to the point where Stiles was only ever at his house to sleep and occasionally eat.

He spent his days with Derek and the Hales and through his time with his boyfriend...he met new friends. He met _Derek's_ friends to be more specific.

Scott found himself watching his supposed Best Friend spend his time with Derek Hale, Issac Lahey, Erica Reyes and her boyfriend whom Scott wasn't all too sure had a real name.

Derek allowed it in hopes of having Stiles feel better about his home situation.

But all it did was give Stiles an excuse to spend more time away from the problem.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd got along just find with Stiles, which Derek was thankful for...but they didn't seem to understand that his boyfriend needed to fix the problems he was causing.

December came and went...and finally...Derek had enough of Stiles' procrastination.

"You're fixing things today." the Senior had stated as he drove them to school on Friday morning.

"What?" Stiles had asked with a frown before turning to Derek.

the older glanced over and took a long look at his boyfriend.

Stiles had gone through a lot of changed during his time near Derek's friends.

His hair was neatly swept across his forehead, his clothes consisted of a black V-neck, blue jeans, a leather jacket, and a pair of black converse.

The happy boy Derek had fallen for was gone and in his place was a boy that Derek couldn't stand.

"After school, we're going to talk to Melissa."

"No, we're not." the sophomore states with a glare.

"Yes, we are. Stiles, you can't push her away any more! Your dad is getting married to her this summer whether you like it or not. It's time for you to get over it!"

"I don't have to! I don't want to! I thought you understood that!"

"I did! At the beginning. Now you're just being a little brat. It's time to grow the hell up." Derek shouts back.

"...I refuse!"

"Then I refuse to deal with you anymore." Derek states before pulling over and turning to glare at the younger teen.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that until you get over yourself and go back to being the guy I fell for, we're done. I refuse to deal with you anymore. You're a jerk, a brat, and a pain in my ass. Grow up, Stilinski."

"...she isn't my mom."

"I know that. Trust me when I say that I do. But has it even occurred to you that maybe she isn't trying to _take_ your mom's place? That maybe she actually _cares_ for your dad and you...and that she wants to _help_? Has it occurred to you that your actions aren't helping anyone?! You're hurting those around you, Stiles!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"My friends are good people, I'll give them that. But they're bad influences and they're the reason you're like this! You're a jerk to everyone! Scott, your dad, Melissa...me."

"That isn't true."

"It is. They're the reason you can't see that Melissa has been busting her ass to try and help you."

"Help me with what?!"

"With everything Stiles! From the moment you met her, she's done nothing but try to help. You're acting like a child."

"Screw you."

"You wish you could." Derek scoffs before glaring even harder.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Will you just pay attention to the guy you've become?! You're not yourself! You've become a little...bitch! Do you know how much shit I've put up with just in this week alone?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Monday. My house, right after school. We were kissing and you suddenly wanted to do more. That happened on Tuesday too. Wednesday you tried to get me to skip school to. Yesterday you were in detention!"

"So?"

"So, you're not yourself! And I've had it, Stiles."

"...get me to school." Stiles mumbles before turning to face the window.

"...fine. But unless you plan on going home to talk to Melissa, you can find yourself another ride home." Derek growls before starting to drive again.

"Why are you so hell bent over this?" Stiles demands when they pull up the school.

"Because maybe if you fix this...then you'll go back to the guy you used to be. I'm leaving ten minutes after the bell." Derek sighs before getting out of the car.

Derek doesn't see Stiles for the rest of the day.

He spends Lunch with his friends, and when he asks for the sophomore, they all shake their heads and say they haven't seen him.

But somehow...when Derek walks to his car...he finds Stiles leaning against the passenger side door with a frown.

"Where have you been?" Derek demands.

"School, where else?" Stiles answers sassily.

"What are you doing here?"

"...I can't lose you. And if talking to Melissa is what I have to do to keep you...then I'll do it." Stiles mumbles softly.

"...is that really why?"

"I thought about what you said."

"And?"

"I've become a major dick."

"Yeah, you have. And you've also come to have a major craving for dick too." Derek states with a nod.

"...I'm sorry." Stiles huffs after blushing scarlet.

"It's going to take a lot more than just words to prove that, Stiles."

"I know."

"So?"

"So, can we please get to the hospital so that I can talk to Melissa?" Stiles demands with a frown.

"...get in the car."

"Thank you."

They manage to locate Scott's mom soon enough. And it's only when Stiles is sitting in front of her in the hospital cafeteria with a cup of burnt coffee in his hands that he finally talks.

" You're not my mom."

"...I know that Stiles. I do. But can't you just...trust me? With something?"

"With my dad, you mean?"

"With yourself. I don't want to replace her, Stiles. I love your father."

"You barely know him." Stiles states with a frown.

"I've known him for years, Stiles. I've known _you_ for years."

"...why are you so set on getting me to like you?"

"Because...I don't want us to be arguing. I want us to get along."

"Why? So that you don't feel guilty?"

"So that I can help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Is that why you're leaning on Derek with your full weight?"

"...Derek isn't part of this conversation."

"He might as well be. So should Scott, and your father, and your new friends."

"This problem is between us. Not them."

"...I'm trying to get rid of the problem."

"Then leave us...leave me alone." Stiles states seriously.

"I can't do that. Not while you are John's son."

"Melissa...do what you want." Stiles finally sighs as he stands.

"Stiles-"

"No. You know what? Whatever. You're here to stay. That's obvious."

"I want us to get along."

"...whatever you want." the teen mumbles before beginning to walk away.

"...Stiles. Please..."

"I'll see you at home." Stiles waves as he trudges off.

* * *

Things started getting better after that. Stiles made an effort to be home. And Melissa made an effort to be there for Stiles.

Derek helped his boyfriend return to his old self...and Scott helped his friend in getting used to the new situation.

The Sheriff was home a lot more often...and things got better.

And finally...everything went...somewhat back to normal.

Somewhat.

* * *

It's June 1st when Stiles sits with the Hales and watches Derek walk across the gym to receive his diploma.

It's June 1st when Stiles finally realizes his reality.

It's as Stiles watches Derek's black clad body walk across the floor with a big smile that he tears up. It's when he turns his tassel that Stiles lets out a tear. And it's when he watches Derek throw his cap up in the air that he finally allows himself to shed silent tears.

Laura hugs him after chuckling and nods slowly.

"I know. It's tough." she had mumbled as they watched everyone hug and cheer.

"It's okay sweetie." Derek's mother had smiles gently.

Derek practically runs over to them after he bids his goodbyes.

And when he sees Stiles' red eyes...he pulls the soon-to-be junior into a tight hug.

"It's okay." Derek whispered soothingly.

"I know, sour wolf." Stiles chuckles shakily before hugging back. "You're just all grown up." the teen teases.

"Shut up..." Derek mutters. "You know I'm probably going to be in your place in two years."

"You're not going to cry." Stiles mutters.

"Alright, alright. Derek graduated; he's not going to war." Laura sighs before pulling them apart with a frown. "You two are so weird."

"Congratulations." Mr. Hale chuckles with a grin.

"Thanks."

* * *

It's later that same night that Stiles and Derek lay on the hood of Derek's Camaro somewhere near the Hale House.

The two teens don't bother with the cheesy movie scenes and completely ignore the starts or the woods around them.

Instead, they clutch and grope and make sounds in ways that would probably give and elderly woman a heart attack.

And as Stiles pulls Derek ever so close, Derek begins to memorize every part of Stiles he can. Because in two months...he'll be moving to the other side of the country with Laura to study.

He'll have to leave his boyfriend and his family...and he'll have to forget them for a while.

"Don't stop." Stiles mumbles at some point when Derek's hands stop their wandering to simply rest on the younger teen's hips.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Derek responds before allowing one hand to gently skim Stiles' jean leg in order to rest it on the lanky boy's thigh.

"We're not doing anything bad."

"Stiles..." Derek mumbles seriously.

"You're no fun." Stiles huffs.

"You're sixteen!" Derek laughs as they pull apart.

"Yeah, and probably the only sixteen year old virgin in my class."

"...You're also the only sixteen year old dating a graduated senior."

"True." Stiles grins

"Stiles?"

"What?"

"I'm proud of you." Derek states as he twines their fingers together.

"You're so sappy." Stiles chuckles. "I'm not sure what for but...thanks."

"I'll visit, you know."

"We've talked about this, Derek."

" I just want to make sure you know. I'll be here for Thanksgiving, Christmas, spring break, and I get out before you for summer break so..."

"You'll be here."

"Exactly."

"...I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"...You know...we've been together for a while now."

"A while?" Derek grins.

"Mm-hm."

"You're such an idiot." Derek chuckles.

* * *

That summer, a lot of things happened.

They became closer than anyone thought possible.

Scott and Alisson broke up.

Stiles stayed a virgin.

Derek got a job at the local auto shop.

Laura brought home a boy.

And much to everyone's surprise, Stiles and Melissa finally began to get along.

Their summer however, came to an end the second week of August.

Derek finished packing his things into his car by noon and Stiles spent the morning whining.

But when the time came, and Derek grabbed his car keys from his bedside table...Stiles finally broke down.

The teen sighed before hugging his older boyfriend tightly in the middle of his empty room.

"You know I'm coming back."

"I know. Still doesn't change things."

"I'll text you."

"There's a time difference."

"We can Oovoo or something." Derek mumbles softly.

"You're still going to be gone for four months."

"Three and two weeks."

"It's still a hundred and five days so..."

"You're keeping count?"

"Shut up."

Later, Derek kisses Stiles through his driver's side window before pulling out and driving off.

And that's the end of their summer because two days later, Stiles goes back to school and things go somewhat back to normal.

* * *

Derek doesn't lie about texting. Stiles wakes up to a message every morning and they set up a schedule so that they Oovoo every Monday afternoon.

Derek helps Stiles with his work, and Derek tells Stiles about life in new York and in college.

Stiles meets Derek's two room mates and it doesn't take long before he's good friends with them.

And Stiles wasn't wrong about Derek changing.

Before long, the older male is dressing in dark colors, and wearing brand names, and becoming more serious.

But they stay close.

They don't drift.

Because every time Derek tries to change too much, Stiles is there to remind him of who he really is.

Stiles changes too.

His hair is trimmed back down to the way he had it as a kid, he exchanges leather for tight T-shirts and fitting jeans, and his voice finally lowers, and he...he losses a lot of his sarcasm in order to take on a more mature personality, something that Derek makes sure to inform him of.

They both change and they both grow and in the end, they're still crazy for each other.

So, when Derek flies into Beacon Hills for Christmas, it's no surprise that Stiles attacks the college freshman as soon as he catches sight of him.

They don't kiss or even speak to each other in the first ten minutes of their reunion.

Rather, Stiles clings to Derek like a koala and hugs him tightly enough to make Derek wheeze for breathe.

"Miss me?" Derek teases after hugging the junior back.

"You have no idea."

"I missed you too."

"Good." Stiles mumbles against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You grew." Derek comments with a small smile.

"Two inches."

"I meant this." Derek grins before squeezes the teen's biceps.

"Oh..." Stiles chuckles as he pulls back. "Scott's been dragging me to the gym; we're going to make Lacrosse this year."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're huge." Derek comments as he squeezes again.

"Not as big as you."

"I've been training since I was fourteen, Stiles."

"Baseball, blah,blah,blah. I know." Stiles rolls his eyes playfully before grabbing his boyfriend's bag from the floor and beginning to walk off.

"Where'd you park, Jailbait?" Derek teases with a grin.

"This way, old man."

"Oh, haha." Derek growls.

"Come on!"

* * *

That winter break is spent like old times, with the Hale Family coming over on Christmas Day and Derek sneaking into Stiles' room every night.

But the two weeks end too quickly and with Stiles still a virgin, Derek returns to New York.

They continue their text and Oovoo pattern and things don't change.

Stiles and Scott do make the lacrosse team, much to Derek's surprise.

And Derek unsurprisingly joins his school baseball team.

Spring break comes and goes much like winter break, and it's only when Summer comes that things finally begin to get exciting again for Stiles and Derek.

With Derek having finished his first year of college, and Stiles entering his senior year of High School, things were great.

Neither had any worries and so, they spend their summer recklessly.

They go the beach every chance they get, and because Scott is single, they drag him along on their trips most of the time.

Their nights are usually spent at some teen hangout or at the Hale house, and more times than not, they end up making out at least once wherever they end up going.

Everything is fine.

Everything is Perfect.

And it's almost like nothing ever changed.

It's like Stiles is still a lanky awkward teen rather than a piece of well built eye candy every girl in Beacon Hills seems to want.

It's like Derek is still the nice, sweet high school baseball player rather than the buff, manly guy every woman hits on.

It's like everything is perfect. Because everything _is_ perfect.

Everything is totally fine as they make out in the back seat of Stiles' jeep.

Everything is fine as they go out on cheesy bowling dates.

Everything is fine as they stay up all night talking about nothing.

Everything's fine.

Everything's perfect.

And things stay that way, surprisingly.

Things stay that way until Stiles has to drive Derek to the airport after two amazing months.

"I don't want to go back." Derek huffs out.

"I don't want you to go back either." Stiles admits as he parks the jeep.

"You're a senior now." Derek states with a small smile.

"And?" Stiles chuckles.

"Promise me something?"

"...what is it?"

"This summer, we'll spend part of it in New York."

"You're already thinking about this next summer?"

"Yeah."

"Derek...you know that I may not be going to NYC for school."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you can't come see it. I'll pay for the air flight-"

"No. I got the job at the theater; I'm paying for myself if we do this."

"Is that a yes?"

"...It's a maybe. Now go, before you miss your flight."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Derek mumbles as he leans over to kiss the teen.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

School starts back up without a hitch, and honestly...things aren't all the bad.

With Stiles' hectic schedule as a senior,he barely has time to think about how much he misses Derek. And with Derek's constant comforting and encouragement, it doesn't feel like he's really gone.

And so...everything is still fine.

But that year, things only go from good...to amazing.

They spend Derek's birthday on Oovoo all day. Stiles bakes Derek a cake at some point and listens to Derek complain about not being able to eat it the whole time he bakes.

And then...six months later...they spend Stiles' birthday _together_ together.

Derek has a baseball game that Saturday. And it's only when he's tapping the dirt off his cleats that he hears an unmistakable voice calling his name.

He looks out into the stands...and there he is.

Stiles is right up against the fence cheering and screaming with the rest of the crown. A baseball cap adorns his head and he's wearing Derek's old high school shirt. The one with maroon sleeves and Derek's last name along with his number printed on the back. The best part? He's grinning right at him like the happiest kid in the world.

"Hale! Come on, get your head in the game!" Derek turns to find his coach frowning at him.

He can only nod before turning back to the pitcher.

And the whole time he plays...Stiles is the only thing he sees...hears...everything.

When they win, Derek doesn't care. He doesn't celebrate with the team or with the female fans. Instead, he rushes past the fence and straight towards Stiles where he's standing on the bottom stand with a grin.

"You idiot!" Derek chuckles before hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"I am not!" the senior laughs as he hugs him back.

"What are you doing here?! Spring break isn't for another week!"

" Spring break?" Stiles asks before pecking his boyfriend quickly.

"...oh my God." Derek mumbles as he squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not." Stiles chuckles.

"Happy birthday." Derek mumbles guiltily.

"Thanks."

"...eighteen."

"A legal adult." Stiles grins suggestively.

"...wait. What are you doing here?" Derek frowns as he pulls back slightly.

"A birthday present. From my dad...and Melissa."

"A birthday present?"

"Yeah. They said I could have anything I wanted...I chose you."

"Stiles... First of all I'm not a possession. Second, I have a flight for next week; you could have used that for something else."

"Like what? A car? I have the Jeep. A computer? I have my lap top. A phone? I'm fine with the one I have. The only thing I've wanted for...a while...is to just be with you in _person_."

"...you're the best, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

"Cocky?"

"Just a little." Stiles laughs before humming happily when he's kissed.

"Hey, Hale!" both boys pull away to find someone jogging towards them.

"Shit." Derek curses before pulling back.

"What?" Stiles asks as he hops down from the stands.

"It's Benny."

"And that's a problem because?"

"He's-"

"No PDA in uniform, Hale. You know the rules. You could get kicked off the team for that. And out of school. What are you, Kid, like fifteen?" the blonde frowns at Stiles judgmentally.

"Eighteen actually." Stiles grits out with a glare.

"Yeah? When's your birthday, yesterday?"

"Leave him alone, Anderson." Derek growls.

"Calm down; I was joking. Anyway, the rest of the team is heading out for a celebratory dinner. Are you coming or are you busy...like always?"

"I'm-"

"We're busy." Stiles states before taking the jock's hand and beginning to tug him away.

"Whipped, Hale?"

"Shut it, Benny." Derek mutters as he allows the younger teen to drag him off.

"God, that guy was such a-"

"Dick?" Derek cuts in once they're out of hearing range.

"Yes! What was his problem?"

"He's like that with everyone."

" I wish he'd just drop dead."

"now, now, Stiles." Derek grins.

" Shut up." Stiles chuckles.

" So we're busy, huh?"

"...not exactly. Not yet, anyway."

" Well...it's Saturday. I think the guys are staying in the dorm tonight so I doubt-"

"The guys?" Stiles asks as he stops walking to look up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Johnny and Nick."

"Your room mates." Stiles nods in realization.

"Yeah. They're not all that big on parties this year; I think they had enough of that stuff last year."

"Do I get to meet them?"

"Um...I don't see why not." Derek mumbles with a shrug.

"Hey Derek?" Stiles asks after they start walking again.

"Hm?"

"I really missed you." Stiles grins.

"I missed you too." Derek nods just before leaning down to catch the Senior's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Their trip is spent with them joined at the hip.

Stiles meets Derek's room mates, he sees the major sites, and he takes the city in like a kid in a candy store.

Stiles had arrived for Beacon Hills High School's spring break week.

Derek had to go to class, sadly, but that did little to hinder their time together.

They flew back to California together...but their arrival was just a reminder that while Derek's spring break had just started...Stiles' had ended.

Still however, they were inseparable.

Derek's arrival though, did cause talk.

On the first day back, Derek drove Stiles to school.

The sight of the former Baseball star drove everyone mad and rumors spread that the twenty year old had dropped out of school and had returned home.

Stiles didn't pay them any mind, but it still irked him how the mere presence of his boyfriend was enough to cause so much commotion.

"Hey." Derek pecks him when he gets into his Jeep after school.

"Hey...they're staring. " Stiles mumbles before nodding towards a group of freshman girls a few yard ahead of them.

"Let them." Derek sighs back.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't go to school with them." Stiles mutters darkly as Derek starts the car and begins to drive away.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"The talk...about me?"

"...not really. It's the looks I don't like."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because it's my fault?"

"It is not. It's theirs for being so nosy." Stiles growls.

"Well I'll be out of here on Saturday...so it'll all stop."

"And then there's only two more months before I graduate and we ditch this place."

"...Graduation. That's insane. class of 2015."

"I can't wait." Stiles groans.

"It feels like mine was just last week."

"Aren't you happy? That you're not around this place anymore?"

"Honestly?"

"Hm?"

"...I miss it sometimes. Beacon Hills isn't a small town. It's not big either but...it's nice. It's tiny compares to New York and everyone knows each other. I miss that. Being able to go to the store and recognize someone. Or being able to go to the mall and know half of the employees. I miss how simple it is."

"Derek?"

"yeah?"

"...I don't think I want to go to NYC for college."

"...that's...fine. I mean it's college. You should go wherever you feel is right. I'm not surprised really."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a pacific coast kind of guy. I wouldn't be surprised if you never moved out of California. It's who you are, Stiles."

"And you're not?"

"I can adjust to my surroundings. I could move to Smallville, Kansas and be fine."

"Did you just make a superman reference?"

"...you caught that?"

"You haven't done that since...we were little kids."

"...I guess it just seemed fit."

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too, Stiles." Derek chuckles before reaching over to grab his boyfriend's hand.

.. . . . . . .. . . ...

Derek leaves Stiles' virginity intact that spring break.

He leaves with the town talking about him.

He leaves with promises of coming back soon.

He leaves Beacon Hills just like he always does.

And the next time he returns...It's in June.

Derek Hale arrives just in time to change and catch a ride with Melissa and the Sheriff to Beacon Hills High School.

He arrives just in time...for Graduation.

Derek watches his boyfriend give the class speech confidently.

He watches his boyfriend walk across stage in his maroon cap and gown.

He watches him receive his diploma with a big smile.

And he watches Stiles toss his cap into the air with a smile.

"You did it!" John chuckles when Stiles walks over after saying his goodbyes.

"I did it!" Stiles cheers before hugging his father tightly.

"Congrats." Derek smiles when the eighteen year old turns to him.

"Shut up and kiss me." The brunette mumbles before pulling the taller male close.

Derek's shocked at the sudden bravery but complies without complaint.

He ignores Scott's whines. He ignores John's chuckle. He ignores Melissa's giggling.

He just kisses Stiles like he never has before.

Because he's not dating a high school kid anymore.

Because Stiles is officially an adult now.

Because he's waited a long time to be able to not care about anyone or anything but his boyfriend.

"You've been holding back on me." Stiles states with a smirk.

"...sorry."

"No you're not."

"True." Derek chuckles as they pull away.

"McCall, Stilinski, Grad party at Whitmore's tonight. You in?" Derek turns to find a boy grinning at the two youngest boys brightly.

"Um...pass." Stiles states with a small smile.

"I don't know man." Scott mumbles back slowly.

"Suit yourselves." the kid runs away after that.

After that, they all walk to the parking lot.

There's a big dinner with just the five of them.

They squeeze into a booth and eat like a family.

Stiles and Derek act like a cheesy couple and they get teased by the other three.

They all laugh and joke and it's only when they're walking out that things change.

"Stiles, just be home at some point." the sheriff calls and his son and Derek climb into the jeep.

"...thanks Dad." the eighteen year old grins.

"Where to?" Derek asks when they start driving.

"You'll see." Stiles chuckles.

They end up in the space near the Hale house where they went after Derek's graduation.

They climb onto the hood of the jeep and lie back against the glass.

They curl into a mess of limbs and look up at the full moon as they start talking.

"So much has changed in two years." Derek mumbles as he runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Tell me about it."

"Have you decided where you're going to school?"

"Mm-hm."

"where?"

"...NYU full ride."

"Really?" Derek asks as he shifts to look at Stiles face in utter shock. Why didn't you tell me?"

"...I wanted to surprise you."

"...you succeeded! You're coming to New York?"

"...yeah. While I was over there...everything just felt right. I could see myself wandering those streets. I could see a life there. Our life."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. Everything's paid for. Tuition, dorm, food, everything."

"...you'll be so close to me."

" Half a mile." Stiles grins.

Derek doesn't speak as a response.

instead, Stiles is granted another deep kiss.

A kiss that leaves him shocked and gripping at Derek for more.

"Come on." Derek pants out at some point and pulls the teen into the back seat of the jeep.

Stiles Stilinski loses his virginity at eighteen in the back seat of his Jeep.

And honestly?

He's perfectly fine with that fact.

.. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . ...

"Is that everything?" Derek asks as he places Stiles' last box in the back seat of the Jeep.

"That's everything." Stiles sighs.

"Perfect." Derek grins and leans down to peck his boyfriend.

Summer had come and gone quicker than they had expected.

And so now, they're packing away all of Stiles' things because they're driving to New York.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Melissa mumbles as she and John walk out of the house.

"I'll be back." Stiles smiles before hugging the woman.

"You better be." John mutters.

"You won't even notice I'm gone." Stiles states with a smile.

"Seriously?" Melissa asks with a raised eyebrow.

"...I'll visit. I'll call when we get there and every night if that's what you guys want."

"That's what we want."

"Alright." Stiles chuckles as he pulls back and sighs. "...I have to go."

"...we'll miss you." John whispers as he hugs his son tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Dad."

Stiles looks at his house and his father through the rearview mirror until they turn the corner.

And even then...he just stares off into space.

"You'll be fine. We'll visit." Derek mumbles as he takes the younger boy's hand.

"...I can do this." Stiles sighs with a nod as he look out his window.

"You can do this."

.. . . ... . . . . .. ...

Stiles does do it.

They arrive safe and sound and things...just move along.

School starts and Stiles gets used to college.

He sees Derek every day and they're...perfect.

They're close and tight and they support one another.

Holidays are always spent at home, no matter what, and Stiles moves on.

He just...lives.

And he's okay with that.

Because he knows the Hales.

Derek Hale to be more specific.


End file.
